


The One who Counted

by TheCentiClan



Category: Babies - Fandom, OC is not MarySue, Thranduil is Angsty
Genre: Angst, F/M, Family, Unrequited Love, babies being cute
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2014-09-11
Packaged: 2018-02-17 00:02:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2289569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCentiClan/pseuds/TheCentiClan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He is so near, yet so far. You reach out, and only touch emptiness. What would you do when life gives you another path to take. Would you stay with the familiar and silently suffer? Or would you leave for the chance of happiness?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

HURT

You walk towards the desk, feeling that you need to do something with your hands in order to stop the thoughts running through your head. You rummage, looking for something, nothing, trying to distract yourself, that you don’t notice when he enters the room. You immediately feel him behind you, and your heart clenches. His hands caress your shoulders, moving to your neck. You fight the overwhelming feeling of defeat. You know that this has no meaning as he parts you hair to gently nibble on your ear and kiss your neck. Your body reacts without volition, leaning back to feel his chest as he moves his hands to wrap you in his embrace.

“Where have you been? Twilight is upon us, and you know that there are dangers in the darkness of the woods?”

You sigh, feeling tired when you hear his query. You turn around and start playing with the lapels of his tunic, trying to delay looking at him. He grabs your chin to tilt your head to meet his eyes. He looks at you, and you feel the deepest despair as you drown in a never ending void of sapphire colored orbs. 

“I was in the garden my Lord. No need to worry that I have disobeyed any rules you set upon me. I know that the woods are not what they used to be.”

You reach up and fiddle with his hair of silver, and give him a smile that never fully reaches your eyes. He pulls you closer, you hear the beating of his heart as your head rests on his chest. His embrace like a knife cutting through your heart, and you wish with all your being that time would could stop for this moment. He sighs and rests his chin on your head and you feel it like balm soothing the hurt. You know that this moment is a farce that you have never mattered in the grand scheme of this game. You have and always been a means to an end, “your beginning and your end is with this man, and this man alone.” The cold creeps to your veins like the day you fell in the waters of Laketown.

He releases you from his embrace and pulls you towards the bed. He gently pushes you to lay back as he starts divesting you of clothes. He looks at you with heated eyes as the last article of clothing leaves your body. You lay on your back, willing your tears not to fall as you hear him removing his clothes. You look in his direction and commit his naked image to memory. You smell mint, lemon grass and something uniquely him as he lays on top of you. 

He worships your body with kisses and caresses that makes you forget the pain. You mold your hands to sinewy muscles and long limbs. Your passions take you both to the highest peak; and when it is done, he moves away and you feel the fall from its peak. You turn away and will yourself time and time again never to feel used by him, but to no avail and settle for the calming of your body. It takes you longer, but when you do calm the raging emotions inside, you turn and look to see him sleeping. 

You stare at his sleeping form, knowing that this is the only time you can see honesty in his face. You reach out to touch him, but stop yourself before it happens. You get up and start dressing, and again head to the desk, rummaging until you find what you are looking for; a wooden box. Inlayed with borders of tiny silver half-moons and a clasp shaped like a serpent. Your reminder of a dream that never came true. There is a soft knock on the door and you know this is the end. You look back, clutching the box to your heart. It is unconsciously done, but you’ve taken strides that lead you to the bed and his sleeping form. You take from him a kiss, bittersweet and full of longing for the impossible; laying your gift on his side. 

You turn away and head to open the door. Beyond the threshold is your salvation as well as your damnation. Squaring your shoulders you take the final step to seal your fate, as you are whisked outside of the castle. Your entourage is out waiting for you, and one helps you get saddled on your horse. In the cover of darkness, you race to the edge of the Greenwood for freedom, and for a new beginning with someone who will pledge undying love to you.

You never look back, even with the threat of Orc ambush, wild beasts and capture. Not until you reach Imraldis for rest, and even when your journey takes you further away until it ends in rolling hills with little doors carved on them. 

You find the round green door. You knock and wait for an answer and think one last time of him, placing your hand on your stomach and knowing there will be a new life in the coming summer.

ACROSS TO THE EAST

“He sits on the throne, regal in all his immortal glory. Ethereal and untouched by the passing of days. He looks down from his position on the revelry happening in his kingdom. You look at him from beside the throne and remember the murmurs of his indifference to the news of her departure. He is silent and cold, and yet you see the chink in his armor in the form of a ring the shape of a silver snake. It is a new addition to his toilette, and yet it looks worn and used. You see him fiddling with it whenever his eyes has that unnamed glint. You see him for who he is, and you curse him, your father for turning his back on her. Legolas knows that Thranduil is breaking silently, and knows that a day will come when he will accept defeat, and in doing so obtain the greatest treasure in all of Arda.


	2. FATE

FATE

Seasons came and went and you have rooted yourself in the rolling hills with little round doors. You have a quiet life and the love you always wanted. 

The day is new, with the morning ushering the smell of fresh dew on grass. You turn to look at the sleeping form beside you. He is small for his age, but strong and hail. He has his thumb in his mouth, his little hand holding your sleeping dress with an iron grip. You pull him and hold him in your embrace. He stirs and burrows himself closer to you as you coax him awake. He shakes his head and mumbles while his thumb still in his mouth.

 

“Na-na, no, I sleep” 

“Come now my Aearion, it is the light of day and you have to make ready for our dear friends arrival.”

He sits up, removing his thumb from his mouth to rub the sleep from his eyes. When he looks at me, all I see is everything that should have been from my past. He is his father’s son, from his pointed ears, sapphire colored eyes, nose, lips, and to his cute little toes, and my only gift to him is his beautiful ebony hair. He has the light of the Eldar and the blood of kings running through his veins. For all that he looks like his sire, my child only looks at me with love in his eyes, never contempt or disgust. And he welcomes me with warm hugs and kisses for which I thank the Valar every day. 

He is my star, the light of my life and my salvation. I hug him and pull him out of bed and help him dress for breakfast.

HOBBITON

He is atop a rickety cart heading towards rolling hills and round doors. Gandalf the Grey has a mission that will take him to the green door at the end of Bagshot Row. He is troubled by the tidings he brings for he knows the tipping of the scale will only bring misery to those he holds dear. He pulls the cart to a stop, climbs out and starts walking to see a little one running towards him.   
“Tharkun, Tharkun” He yells enthusiastically

Gandalf smiles in that grandfatherly fashion and crouches down eye level to Aearion.

“My dear elfing, how long has it been since we have last seen each other?”

Aearion makes a sign with his fingers stating the answer.

“Tharkun, when will they arrive? Will Aunt Is, Uncle Rin, Win and Bin coming? Are my cousins coming?”

“Yes my dear child, they are all coming, and then some. Now come with me and we will head over to your mother to tell her the news!!! Hmmm!!!”

He stands up and Aearion grabs his hands, and continue to walk and ascend the stairs to see at the top his old friend and charge sitting on the bench waiting for them.

Both stand to greet him and usher him inside the Smial with the round green door where the fate of its inhabitants will be decided when twilight comes.

IMLADRIS 

Elrond sits in his solar, looking out on his kingdom, the Last Homely House East of the Sea. The letter in his hands bring bad tidings from the Woodland Realm. He knows from the crown prince that the repercussion of aiding the needy would have consequences. He thinks about their circumstances and how this decision will tip the scales of fate. He feels the weariness of Immortality this day, and how his kin has acted in a most reprehensible manner towards that which would bring him the greatest of joys. There is a knock on the door, Lindir enters bringing with him Elladan and Elrohir who positions themselves in front of their father.

“What is to be done with this quest father?” 

Elrohir asks, crossing his arms on his chest and giving his father a questioning look.

“Will we do nothing, or stand and fight with them to take back their home Ada?”

Elladan sits on the chair facing their father.

Looking at both of them, Elrond motions Elrohir to take the seat besides Elladan to hear what he has to say.

“My children, I cannot interfere in the course of their fate, but I will neither hinder nor aid them. I will respect the wishes of our kin, and I will report to him whatever news I will receive about them. 

The twins look at him and grin like predators scenting their prey.

“You are right father, you cannot do anything, and you will support the endeavors of our kin” 

Elladan replies while nudging Elrohir to stand up and ready for their journey. Elrond stands up to give his farewells to his sons.

“Make haste and journey safely to your destination my sons.”

“Thank you Ada”

“Thank you Ada”

Both give their father their farewell and head out the door.

“My Lord, are you sure you are doing the right thing by meddling in the affairs of your kin?” 

Lindir asks besides Elrond. He looks at him with a quizzical brow.

“On the contrary Lindir, I am not interfering in the affairs of my kin. I am supporting his wishes by staying here and reporting whatever information I receive. As I have said, I will neither hinder nor aid them. Now, call for my remaining child, for I wish to speak to her about an issue with a young man.

“Yes my lord!”

Lindir exits to fetch Arwen.


End file.
